


your eyes close, as i fall asleep

by mikochan_noda



Series: Sasusaku-Headcanons [2012-2014] [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 2012, Domestic, F/M, Gen, Warm And Fluffy Feelings, Written before Canon ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: Today, I want to take care of you.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura
Series: Sasusaku-Headcanons [2012-2014] [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765711
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	your eyes close, as i fall asleep

Today…

Sasuke was different _today_.

When Sakura woke up with an exhaustion-induced migraine, Sasuke was beside her. 

She was already accustomed to their frequent silences and busy schedules during workdays. Normally, her husband would be out before sunrise, already half-way finishing his usual patrol around Konoha or still wrapped up in paperwork. Both of them would return back home dead on their feet and tired enough to collapse on their beds asleep in the evenings.

The fact that he was still here confused her.

Shifting her head on the pillow, she blearily glanced up to see the familiar edges of those unruly black hair and a garbled question.

“Sasdmph?”

(“Sasuke-kun?”)

Instead of replying, Sakura only received a gentle brush of his nose briefly against the shell of her ear, indicating that she should go back to sleep.

If Sakura was more attentive during these mornings, she would’ve appreciated Sasuke’s effort in understanding her grunts. But it was more like a fair trade, as Sasuke only needed to translate Sakura during her pre-caffeine incoherence, while Sakura had to comprehend his monosyllabic silent responses every time of the day.

And if Sakura’s sleepy eyes hadn’t fallen to their digital clock, she would’ve succumbed to the rare warmth of her bed. But then, Sakura stared for a few moments at the glaring numbers that notified her that she was fifteen minutes late to her shift.

“ _Shit!_ " 

Scrambling up to her feet as she tumbled out of the fort of blankets, Sakura ran to the bathroom and did another of her record-breaking quick showers. But what was more surprising was to find her white coat and red uniform beside her towel rack. 

As she emerged out of their room and towards their kitchen, Sakura found herself dumbfounded where there was a prepared toast on the table, placed on top of her red mug. 

Sakura never doubted Sasuke’s housekeeping skills, but usually, the breakfast duties fell on _her_. 

"I’ll pick you up at four.”

Her skin prickled in nervous surprise, knowing that Sasuke…of course, her _husband_ would know her nightly shift, right? But Sasuke barely escorts her to home now, and with the way he’s acting, with those eyes serious and mouth set in that indifferent line, Sakura felt that she should have known something was up.

“Okay…?” Sakura managed to swallow the last of her coffee in quick successions after wolfing down the last of her food.

She blinked when something heavy was given to her hands, in exchange for her empty mug (he refilled her a second cup). 

A packed lunch. 

“Sasuke-kun?” Fingers fiddled with the intricate knot of her wrapped bento, the questions stilled on her tongue when he raises his eyebrow.

“Hn?”

Sakura wracked her brains trying to remember what encouraged this behavior. But like always, when you caught Sasuke in a better mood, it was better to accept it than ask.

Besides, there was a small part of that Sakura who still basked and enjoyed Sasuke’s attentions, but still hanging on tenterhooks whenever attempting to prod on the reasons behind his actions.

So Sakura just let it drop, gave her husband a hug, and a swift peck on his cheek.

“ _Arigatou_ , Sasuke-kun." 

If only Sakura stayed behind for a second before heading out, she would’ve seen his response to her smile. 

* * *

It was already 11: 57 PM when Sakura went out of the operating theater. 

Granted that being the main surgeon on duty, Sakura should be able to pull off thirty hours. However, she had expected that at least Tsunade-sama would’ve been lenient now when yesterday Sakura just pulled off one of those continuous ten-hour long duties. But, when your Chief Medical Officer is also the leader of the village, eventually the Hokage would be summoned for a sudden meeting, and Sakura, as the second in command in the Konoha Gen. Hospital, she was expected (more like _forced_ ) to take over both of her mentor’s scheduled procedures and the on-coming emergency surgeries until her reinforcement arrived. 

When Shizune finally came for the start of her graveyard shift, her endorsements were already slurring out of her tongue, till her senior told her - in mid-sentence of given blood bags and dosages of IV bolus - that Sakura could finally go home.

As the pink-haired medic trudged back to her office, her heart throbbed in regret as she remembered a half-eaten lunch and a rushed note to the information office to tell Sasuke that _i didn’t expect to pull another double shift, so don’t wait for me and i’ll be back home late?_

Somehow, Sasuke was being uncharacteristically affectionate, and that meant he wanted to tell her something today. And this was why the trickles of guilt filled her hollow chest, caught in between the selfish desire to abandon her post for the day or leave him alone as he had the tendency to sulk when he didn’t get his way.

But then, as the rush of adrenaline finally dwindled down, Sakura’s mind cleared and promised to be awake & attentive enough at home to hear anything - and she meant, _anything_ , no matter how painful it would be - what Sasuke had to say.

With this new resolve to bear the weight of his brooding for tonight, she went inside her office to finish off the remnants of her lunch. But what she didn’t expect was the slumbering occupant on her ratty, plaid couch, and the fancy white take-out boxes on her coffee table.

These meals were from her favorite high-class restaurant in Fire Country.

And when midnight chimed, the digital clock changed the number for the current date, it finally dawned on her.

"Oh." 

With trembling knees, she settled on the floor beside her husband. A gentle, shaking hand, still fragrant of strong soap and antiseptic, laid on the side of that familiar bedhead, with a thumb tracing the angle of his cheek. Her forehead, covered in a fall of pink strands, touched his. 

"I’m sorry.”

Sakura breathed, as she couldn’t seem to dissolve the heavy lump on her throat when her sight seemed to blur - with fatigue or emotion, she didn’t care.

In a beat quicker than the skip in her heart, Sakura found herself in his arms.

A tired sigh later, that familiar bump of his nose against the shell of her ear warmed the chill that set in her limbs. Sakura almost laughed at how absurd they must have looked like in her office - him wearing those button-up shirt & jeans, those nice civilian clothes she got for him, and her in her stained medic suit - a tangled mess of legs, pillows, blanket, with arms lazily draped over her old couch. 

However, Sakura didn’t mind at all, as a soft press of his lips on her shoulder told her to keep quiet. Instead, she stifled her giggles, turned to him to place a giddy butterfly kiss on the middle of his wrinkled brow, then burrowed her head on the crook of his collarbone. 

“Okay, Sasuke-kun.”

Sasuke and Sakura slept.

Dinner can wait. 

* * *

Surprisingly, Sasuke was the one good with remembering birthdays and anniversaries. It is Sakura who is bad with dates and frequently forgets. Sakura chalks this up to his being emotionally sensitive that he’s good with details. 

But Sakura forgot one thing:

Sasuke remembers because he was the one who had set the date of their marriage. 

For Sakura, today is their first anniversary.

For Sasuke, seven years ago, this was the day he left his wife on a bench.

( _today, i want to take care of you_ )

**Author's Note:**

> *your eyes close, as I fall asleep.- **Sonnet XVII, Neruda**
> 
> posted at sasusaku-headcanons last 08|11|2012 [ **[LINK](https://sasusaku-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/29207125102/)** ]


End file.
